The Will of The All Father
Lore Upon her death the nameless Beserker was raised up by The Last Valkyrie to take her proper place in the halls of Odin. However once she arrived she found the hall empty and devoid of the presence of the Gods. Long ago the Gods of the world were slaughtered by a great monster. That included the Norse Gods. With their throne empty the Valkyrie served a mute purpose. The faithful among them continued to serve and bring warriors to the godless hall. Every warrior witness the emptiness of the hall and despaired. Instead of serving the void the brave warriors gave up themselves to the valkyrie's blade and passed on as a piece of the Sword of Adversity. This continued till Tyra arrived. When Tyra saw the empty hall she did not despair, nor did she give herself to the blade. Instead she feasted and trained waiting for the day that her gods would return. The Last Valkyrie was so moved by her belief that she seeded her position to the maiden. Tyra seeing herself as unworthy denied the position, but the Valkyrie forced it upon her. She then faded with the rest of her sisters into the never ending void. Left with the task and the position as the Last Valkyrie Tyra began to serve her post. She visited battlefield after battlefield searching for brave warriors to fill the hall. Many she rose gave themselves to the blade, but a few dedicated themselves to feasting and fighting till the days that the gods would return. That day however never came and eventually their belief faded with the rise of Christianity. Eventually it dried up altogether an no more warriors entered the hall. The few warriors that remained grew tired of battle and feasting and instead retired to the eternal sleep of the blade. Eventually Tyra was left alone in her lonely post watching over a world that no longer accepted her gods. Tyra waited for a viking to appear in the world in vain. Eventually she became frustrated with her position and decided that she was going to create her own viking if none would seek her out. In her search she discovered a man born with the affinity of a Berserker. She sought to guide him toward her goal, but once she entered into the Throne of Heroes to incarnate as a Heroic spirit Tyra lost her focus. The Berserker class fit her perfectly, but the madness of it caused her to forget vital information. Even still she fights on trying to turn her master toward the ways of the All Father. Effect The Will of The All Father is Tyra's second Noble Phantasm that marks her legend and her personal devotion to the Norse Gods' When the skill is activated Tyra is capable of using her true power as The Last valkyrie and use the Sword of Adversity at it's full power. The skill also changes Tyra's body. Instead of being in her older form Tyra is switched to her Valkyrie form. However this skill does not negate damage, nor does it change her stats. Tyra Stats stay the same as they were before. However once it is activated Tyra's attacks do advantage damage against unbelievers. It also gives her a divinity rank of D and it raises the Sword of Adversity rank from B to A. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasms